


colour me curious

by nap-hime (nap_princess)



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Romance, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap-hime
Summary: "Chii-chan, is there anyone you like?"/"I think Toba-san was Oreki's girlfriend,"– ChitandaOrekiAsami (?), Chitanda-centric(SPOILERS to Volume 5 and 6 of the light novel)





	colour me curious

**colour me curious**

* * *

  **chapter one**

* * *

Third year, February, the ending of Winter and the month of 'love'.

"Chii-chan?" Mayaka calls her friend on the day they're in a store surrounded by pretty ribbons and plushie teddy bears and decorated boxes of all sizes. Even on the day before Valentine's, they brainstorm on the chocolates and wrapping.

"Yes, Mayaka-san?"

Mayaka edges closer to Chitanda as Chitanda turns, shoulders bumping, scarfs wrapped warmly around their necks. Mayaka asks, "Is there anyone you like?"

"Eh?" Chitanda mouths.

And for a moment, Chitanda wonders how Mayaka can ask something so bold before she remembers the type of person Mayaka is. A relentless kind that pursues the things she loves once she realizes she loves it.

Chitanda squirms, big purple eyes looking at a particular ribbon roll. Asparagus green with apple prints on them. It reminds her of Oreki for a moment. Those clever green eyes of his that she's always staring into when pleading for an answer to her latest curiosity.

"Ah," Chitanda mutters because it would be impolite not to say anything. Chitanda looks back at Mayaka who's waiting for an answer, shocking pink eyes aglow.

Chitanda opens her mouth despite not knowing what to say. It's like the day she couldn't find words to Oreki's speech on Ogi-sensei or the day she got drunk from alcoholic chocolates and threw a mini-tantrum at the feelings she couldn't display. Or perhaps, Chitanda just doesn't understand Mayaka's question. Even if Mayaka hadn't asked, it's been something Chitanda has been thinking about herself for a while now.

It gives her a …

What does it give her?

Words couldn't describe the feeling that was playing on the tip of her tongue. It was an unfamiliar emotion that pokes at her chest, squeezes her heart and makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

Chitanda answers, "I'm not sure yet, Mayaka-san."

Mayaka's eyebrows furrow. "Huh?"

By the look on Mayaka's face, Chitanda can tell even her friend doesn't understand her, just as Chitanda doesn't understand herself quite yet.

Or maybe, it's because Mayaka is so sure of her feelings. Often, if not, always, Mayaka understands her feelings. Frustration when Oreki chooses to be a slug. Afraid when viewing the hanging figure at her relative's inn. Sad when Satoshi turns everything into a joke. Happy when her manga skills are praised. While Chitanda isn't so sure. But ...

But Chitanda feels like she's almost there in understanding these feelings of hers.

* * *

With her blue school bag hanging over her shoulder and brown winter coat wrapped around her body, Eru Chitanda makes her way up the fourth floor and towards the Geography room. She hasn't had a chance to bump into Oreki like she did on Valentine's two years ago or any of the Classics Club members on that fact, so she was excited to see them and trade news about the buzz of today. In First year, there was the issue of the missing Valentine's chocolate and in Second year, Satoshi Fukube had finally returned Mayaka's feeling so maybe this Valentine's will be eventful as well!

At the corner of Chitanda's eye, she spots the contrast of Houtarou Oreki's white Winter coat against the dull halls. Against the dullness of it all, Oreki stand out greatly.

Chitanda perks up at the sight of Oreki coming to her view. She opens her mouth to call him, "Oreki-sa –" but then stops herself, spotting Oreki talking to a girl. A girl whom was on the skinny side and wore spectacles.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_  Chitanda wonders, not knowing if she should walk past them and enter the clubroom or wait in the hall until their private conversation was over.

As if on cue, Oreki took notice of Chitanda lingering awkwardly in the hall and paused in the middle of his conversation with the spectacled girl. He notes, "Ah, Chitanda."

Turning her head, the soft smile on the girl's face quickly disappeared and formed a thin line. The facial expression wasn't a frown but it wasn't exactly a relaxed one either. It was very much guarded.

"O – Oh," Chitanda sputters, not meaning to intrude on the conversation. "Don't mind me."

"It's okay, we were about to say our good-byes anyway," Oreki explains and the girl nods. He then turns to the girl as if asking if she would like him to do a quick introduction or if she simply wanted to leave.

She only shrugs in response.

"Chitanda, this is Asami Toba, we studied at Kaburaya Middle School together." Oreki introduced, waving his hand at Asami.

"It's nice to meet you!" Chitanda says cheerfully.

Chitanda smiles at Asami, making sure her eyes made polite eye contact. She wouldn't want to seem rude or forget Asami's face.

However, Asami didn't express the same kind expression as Chitanda did. Unlike Chitanda's loud eyes that always seemed to have a sparkle of curiosity and heavy expressiveness, Asami's eyes seemed to be steely and calculative – like she had had a bad experience in the past and no longer trusted anyone. There was certainly armour around Asami's heart, but it wasn't like Fuyumi Irisu's which pulled the Empress in directions where she thought what she was doing was right, even if it involved false praise and misinterpretation, or Mayaka's which is strong from Satoshi's constant dodging and joking, this Asami girl was guarded.

This made Chitanda a slight bit curious. Did Asami act around everyone like this or just the people who reflected her past? Then again, it seemed like Asami was kind to Oreki by the smile on her face.

Oreki then gestures to Chitanda, not sensing her stiffness. He says to the other girl, "Asami –" Oh, Oreki was on a first name basis with Asami Toba! "– this is Eru Chitanda, the club leader of the Classics Club."

"It's nice to meet you." Asami echoes, without any malice or jeer in her voice. In fact, it was completely lacking of emotion. It felt like Asami didn't want anything to do with Chitanda.

The gesture kind of made it difficult for Chitanda to keep the polite smile on her face. Was it bad that Chitanda felt the need to stick her nose in Asami's business and find out the hurt that was in Asami Toba's life so that she could patch the wound up?

A certain heaviness seemed to have fallen over the three until Asami broke it, it didn't seem like she was a people person.

"It was nice seeing you again, Oreki-san." Asami says then bows politely to both him and Chitanda before turning to leave.

Chitanda stood there awkwardly and Oreki only tips his head.

He says, "See you later, Asami."

Then she left without another word.

* * *

"– chan."

A far away voice calls.

"Chii –"

The voice calls again.

"Chii-chan." Mayaka voices, placing a hand on Chitanda's shoulders and shaking it lightly.

"Ah, Mayaka-san!" Chitanda gasps, coming back to her senses. "I'm sorry, I was deep in thought."

"I can see that," Mayaka says.

Chitanda closes the paperback she had been blankly staring at and looks around the room. Satoshi had an Executive Committee meeting so he didn't come today so that meant only ¾ of the Classics Club was around but Oreki was currently missing from his usual spot. His book bag, Winter coat and scarf was still placed by his chair though, so that meant he hadn't left.

"Where's Oreki-san?" Chitanda asks.

"Toilet," Mayaka answers then asks a question herself, "Is something wrong? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Chitanda hesitates for a moment, wrapping a finger around a strand of her long hair. "Oh, I've just been thinking about this girl I've recently met."

Mayaka doesn't say a word but makes a motion with her hand for Chitanda to say more.

"Her name's Asami Toba." Chitanda says. "I can't help but wonder why she seemed so guarded when I talked to her. Her behaviour kind of reminded me of Ōhinata-san before she quit the club." Chitanda sighs. Despite what people thought – that Chitanda could be an airhead – Chitanda was observant when feelings came into play.

"Toba-san," Mayaka echoes, "Oh, I've spoken to her."

"You have?" Chitanda asks then stops herself. Of course, Mayaka would have talked to Asami Toba, they went to middle school together.

Mayaka nods her head, then looks at the clubroom door as if nervous that Oreki would return any second now. "It was last year on the rooftop. I thought my first impression of her would be … a person that …" Mayaka couldn't finish her words and shook her head. "Anyway, when I talked to her last year, she had this aura that seemed to repel unwanted people. I could imagine her invading my dreams." Mayaka notes with a shiver.

Secretly, Chitanda feels relief wash over her. By the sounds of it, Asami Toba wasn't just stiff around Chitanda but to everyone around her. But still, Chitanda was curious.

"Can you tell me about her? I'm curious!" Chitanda asks, grabbing hold of Mayaka's hand without a second thought, her big purple eyes taking Mayaka captive.

"Uh – well," Mayaka stutters. "I – I don't know much about her."

"You don't?" Chitanda pouts though her eyes were still relentlessly plucking for answers.

"Um, I've heard rumours but … I think Toba-san was …" Mayaka hesitates but Chitanda seems to be overpowering Mayaka's need to keep this detail shut, "… Oreki's girlfriend."

"… Eh," Chitanda hears herself slip those words out. "EH?!"

"I mean, that's what I've heard. I'm not sure myself. I asked an old classmate of mine, Shibano, and she just made that assumption but … like I said, I'm not sure myself." Mayaka finishes off lamely.

Just then, the door to the Classics Club opens and Oreki steps back into the room. He pauses at the sight of Chitanda worming her way past Mayaka's defences.

Oreki's green eyes crinkle in response, he didn't even have to say anything but the look on his face said it all. Oho, the tables have turned! All those times Mayaka had nagged Oreki to crumble under Chitanda's gaze and answer her.

"Shut up, slug!" Mayaka yells.

"I didn't say anything." Oreki remarks, though the smug look on his face remained.

Pulling her hands away from Mayaka's, Chitanda lets her arms drop by her sides as composes herself while Mayaka flutters back to her seat.

"What are you curious about now?" Oreki asks as he takes his own seat.

Chitanda and Mayaka pauses then answers in union, "Nothing,"

If only Oreki wasn't so insistent on conserving his energy, then maybe he would have saved himself from the hassle and the events that would come from the conversation he walked into.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of I now know why caged birds sing but it got too big so I made a new story and completely molded the heck out of it, lol.
> 
> I don't know how to fit Satoshi to this. Actually, I don't know where I'm going at all, like most of my stories lmao. I didn't think it'd travel to the Hyouka fandom though.
> 
> – 21 April 2018


End file.
